How it began
by sis56
Summary: Comment Lily Evans a pu un jour s'appeler Potter, comment Hélèna Newton à pu un jour s'appeler Black, comment tout a commencé, ma vision des choses... LE/JP, SB/OC! Finie!
1. Chapter 1: Attaque de mangemorts

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS

_**NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DES MANGEMORTS**_

_Hier soir, alors que le ministre fêtait Halloween avec ses amis et collègues, une troupe de mangemorts conduite par "vous-savez-qui" a attaqué la maison du ministre. Il semblerait que le mage noir recherchait des informations sur une sorcière d'origine moldu. _

_D'après le seul survivant de cette attaque, Mr Cornélius Fudge, "vous-savez-qui" aurait essayé de soutiré des informations à Mr et Mme Potter, chargés de la protection secrète de cette jeune fille, à l'aide de doloris et d'autres sortilèges de torture. Les deux aurors n'auraient rien dit et le mage noir les aurait tué. Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Mr James Potter, fils unique des deux très doués aurors. _

_Dans cette attaque ont également périt, le ministre et sa femme ainsi que Mr Eomer Maugrey, l'un de leur deux fils adoptifs. Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Mr Alastor Maugrey, anciennement adjoint du directeur des aurors, Mr Potter et bon ami de Mr Albus Dumbledore. _

_Les pertes sont nombreuses et la liste des 170 personnes ayant trouvés la mort dans cette attaque sont à la page 6. Nos condoléances aux familles des victimes. _

_Cependant, le mystère reste entier quand à la réussite de cette attaque, plusieurs centaines de sortilèges de protections ayant été mis sur la maison du ministre. La seule explication possible serait la présence d'un ou plusieurs traîtres dans les proches du ministre. Si tel est l'explication, le traître a en tout cas trouvé la mort avec les autres._

_En cette nuit du 31 octobre, diverses autres lieux ont subit une attaque mais seulement dans des quartiers moldus de Londres. 24 moldus sont morts dont 4, parents de jeunes sorciers: Mr et Mme Evans ainsi que Mr et Mme Brurard. Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances à Melle Lily Evans (7__e__ Gryffondor) et Mr Cédric Brurard (4__e__ Serdaigle)._

Je levai la tête du journal, la grande salle était silencieuse. Les visages étaient tristes, déchirés, ravagés de larmes ou même en colère. Seule la table des Serpents affichait dans l'ensemble un air satisfait. Mon regard se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. La préfète-en chef, Lily Evans affichait un air horrifié, triste et coupable?

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Chapter 2: Culpabilité et colère

Coucou ! Dsl pour le retard mais j'étais en plein déménagement…

Donc voila la suite.

_Elle se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours et commença :_

_« Potter, je…_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Evans ! »_

_Toute la salle affichait un air surpris, tout le monde oublia de pleurer : James Potter venait de rembarrer Lily Evans, sa Lily. Mais elle ne s'en offusca pas et prit un air blessé. Nouvelle surprise générale. Potter sortit énervé de la grande salle, le visage déchiré par la tristesse. Il eut un blanc pendant lequel tout le monde sembla réaliser, puis ce fut à nouveau des pleurs, des cris, des mots réconfortants… _

_Je continuais de fixer Lily, son visage exprimait le desespoir. Cet « échange » l'avait achevé. Je savais qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre pour vivre, un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, un trop lourd fardeau pour elle, un trop lourd fardeau pour n'importe qui. Maintenant, elle se sentait responsable de tous ces morts ; je le savais. _

_Oui, pour tous j'étais invisible, sans importance, quelqu'un dont personne ne se souvient, qui passe et repasse, qui sert de décors, de fond. Quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien, qui ne mérite pas d'être regardée. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais différente, parce que je laissais croire que je préférais le silence plutôt que les paroles inutiles, parce que je laissais croire que je préférais être seule qu'être sans cesse entourée. Et pourtant, je savais tout, je connaissais tout le monde, je me souvenais de tous et de tout. Je savais tout les secrets, les légers et les plus lourds. Seul Dumbledore, je crois, savait autant que moi. Si je le décidais, la vie de chaque personne pourrait être mise à plat. Oui, je pouvais anticiper chacune de leur réaction, anticiper chaque mot, chaque phrase. Et je connaissais aussi son secret, le plus lourd à porter, pire que le mien et pourtant, il n'était pas des moindres0._

_Je savais qu'un mot de plus contre elle et elle se tuait, un mot de plus et l'espoir du monde sorcier et moldu s'étaignait._

_Soudain, un grand silence se fit dans la salle, tous regardait Black, Sirius Black. Il serrait les poings et son visage était déchiré par la rage. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui dit, la voix tremblante comme lorsqu'on se retient de hurler :_

_« C'est maintenant que tu te décides à lui parler sans lui crier dessus ? Maintenant que ces parents sont morts et que tu te dis qu'il a besoin de ta pitié ? Il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié Evans, il vaut 10 fois mieux que toi. Il ne t'a jamais crié dessus, jamais dit la moindre insulte et aujourd'hui, il te rembarre, avec raison, et toi, tu prends un air blessé ! Comme si c'était impensable que pour une fois il te considère comme tu le mérites, oui tu mérite d'être insultée, rembarré… t'es qu'une sale connasse,qui ne pense qu'à elle. TU N'AS PAS PENSER QU'IL POURRAIT VOULOIR QU'ON LE LAISSE TRANQUILLE ? QU'IL VOUDRAIT ËTRE SEUL ? IL VIENT DE PERDRE SES PARENTS ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST VENIR LUI PRESENTER TES CONDOLEANCES OU JE SAIS PAS QUOI ! SALE EGOISTE ! » _

_Lily était à présent à terre, elle regardait Black, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, le visage horrifié. Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Black disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait pas lu le journal jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas vu que les Evans étaient morts. Il la faisait pleurer alors qu'il fallait la consoler, il l'enfonçait alors qu'il fallait lui redonner de l'importance, il la tuait alors qu'il fallait lui redonner le goût de vivre. C'est alors que je compris, c'était à moi de faire quelquechose c'était à moi de sauver Lily, c'était à moi de sauver le monde sorcier. Tout se jouait maintenant, mais n'arrivais-je pas trop tard ?_

Alors verdict ?


	3. Chapter 3: Tous, sauf elle

_Je n'étais pas n'importe quel humain_

_Voila la suite, très courte je sais mais la suite arrive très bientôt, je l'ai bientôt terminé ! dsl !_

Je me levai et je marchai vers Black, le visage résolu.

Tous me regardaient de travers. Je lisais ce qu'ils pensaient sur leur visage. Qui était-elle, cette jeune fille de poussoufle ? Que faisait-elle ? Allait-elle consoler Evans ? Allait-elle rembarrer Black ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Jamais, ils ne m'avaient vu parler et au bout de sept ans, ils avaient finis par m'oublier. Comme ils étaient faibles et prévisibles, ne regardants que leur nombril, ayant des amis selon leur popularité... Ils se plaignaient au moindre problème, pleuraient pour des notes qu'ils avaient mérités, mentaient même à leur "soi-disant" amis, disaient ce qu'ils pensaient seulement quand ça les arrangeaient, copiaient les "populaires", suivaient comme des moutons les "leaders": Lâches, faibles et prévisibles...

Mes pas résonnaient dans la salle, le silence était absolu. J'arrivai maintenant près de la Gryffondore, pourtant elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

Black par contre me regardait avec surprise et mépris. Son air de monsieur-je-suis-au-dessus-de-tout-et-personne-n'est-au-dessus-de-moi était revenu mais il ne trompait personne, le lion bouillonnait encore de rage. Ses yeux habituellement noirs brillants d'amusement et de joie était noirs de rage, à faire peur, son air méprisant mais séduisant était maintenant méprisant et serpentard. N'importe quel humain serait parti sans demander son reste.

Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quel humain! Je me penchai vers Lily, qui était assise par terre, en position de fœtus, la tête entre les genoux. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos et me mis à la bercer doucement pendant que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage dont on ne distinguait plus les taches de rousseur; Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes n'étaient plus que les sources d'un torrent.

Je relevai la tête, mes yeux passaient d'un élève à un autre, tout les serpentards abordaient un sourire méprisant; tous, sauf Hélèna.

_Verdict ? oui, je sais, trop court mais sinon ?_


	4. Chapter 4: Tout se complique

_Le réveil d'une sepentarde_

_Voila, je sais, c'est court, mais la suite arrive bientôt… Très bientôt… Vous l'aurez demain à votre réveil. Explication : Je suis actuellement au Etats-Unis, donc décalage horaire, la suite arrivant donc (pour moi) aujourd'hui, elle arrive pour vous demain…_

Son visage était déchiré par la colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains étaient crispées sur le morceau de nappe qu'elle avait manifestement déchirée ; tout son corps respirait la rage.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva, couru vers nous et tout se passa comme au ralenti: Elle arriva devant Black, leva sa main droite et celle-ci se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sur la joue devenu rouge du Griffondor. Puis, levant son genou, elle lui donna un coup bien placé. Black se tordit de douleur, s'emmêla les pieds je-ne-sais-pas-comment et s'étala par terre dans un grand bruit sourd: Le Don Juan Maraudeur dans toute sa splendeur!

Puis, elle se mit à crier en Français des mots qui ne semblaient pas très doux et moi, alors que je parlais couramment Français, je ne compris que quelques mots comme: pathétique, pitoyable, honte, égoïste, connard…

La dernière phrase qu'elle dit, fut en Anglais et quand je l'entendis, je me fis une promesse: payer des gardes du corps à Hélèna, elle allait en avoir besoin. En effet, cette dernière phrase était: « En fait, tu as beau dire que tu renies tes origines, que tu n'es pas un Black… Tu te comportes comme eux, tu es aussi égoïste, raciste et con qu'eux sauf qu'ils l'assument et toi non. Tu n'es pas un Black, tu es pire; et encore, c'est les insulter que de dire ça.»

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que les profs se réveillèrent. Pomfresh se leva précipitamment et passa devant Black sans un regard pour lui qui était toujours à terre, elle prit délicatement Lily dans ses bras et après m'avoir demandé de l'accompagner, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Je vis au loin Magonagall donner une retenue à Black tout les samedis matin (même jour de quidditch) et dire calmement à Hélèna que donner des coups était un peu trop sauvage mais qu'une prochaine fois, un impemidenta serait plus efficace. La tête choqué de Black à ce moment là était quelque chose mais sa tête lorsque Lupin lui dit que les retenus étaient mérités, valait tout l'or du monde.

Alors que je traversait les couloirs à la suite de l'infirmière, un détail me frappa: Hélèna devait savoir le secret de Lily, notre professeur de métamorphose aussi, ainsi que Lupin. Black fera donc tout pour le savoir et Potter le saura, or il fallait qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de Lily. Mais aurait-elle le courage de lui dire?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis que Potter nous avait suivies sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'en arrivant à l'infirmerie (alors que je vois à travers ce genre de cape) et je compris qu'il avait assisté à la scène dans la grande salle. Les choses se compliquaient et on en était qu'au deuxième soir de ma septième année.

Verdict ? Reviews svp !!


	5. Chapter 5: 2 jours intermède

_Aujourd'hui change _

_Oui, je sais, très très très court mais je vous promets un ENORME chapitre après. Il est déjà écrit mais mon père part à Boston pour trois jours avec l'ordi et je suis à Chicago donc quand il rentre, promis : ENORME chapitre et réponses dans ce chapitre à quelques questions que vous m'avez posée… encore dsl. C'est trois jours pour moi donc 2 et demi pour vous !!_

2 jours déjà, 2 jours que la « scène », comme l'appelaient certains, s'était passée. Lily était toujours à l'infirmerie, plongée dans un silence profond. Potter venait en cours mais il était dans un mutisme absolu. Black ne parlait plus à Lupin, à Frank, aux professeurs, à tout le monde en fait sauf Potter. Et les autres, les élèves avaient des mines d'enterrements, les sourires étaient rares et même l'annonce d'un bal à Halloween n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet.

Le mercredi, tout les septièmes années avaient 4 heures de cours en commun, 4 heures d'histoire de la magie, 4 heures de rattrapage de sommeil pour certains, enfin… beaucoup même tout le monde… Mais j'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait différent, aujourd'hui ne serait pas un mercredi normal. Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoirs et ils devaient savoir. Ils devaient savoir qu'il y avait de l'espoir, savoir que tout n'était pas perdu et surtout, savoir que ma race existait encore, que j'existais encore, que j'oublierai leurs offenses et que je me battrait avec eux contre le mage noir même si moi et Lily que ce n'est pas moi qui le battrait… Pas moi…


	6. Chapter 6: Les Mérazwäls

J'avais de la chance...

_Finalement, je coupe mon grand chapitre en deux, voila la première partie (la plus petite)_ :

J'entrai dans la classe de Binns, elle avait été agrandie et des bureaux avaient été rajoutés. Je pris place au fond comme à mon habitude mais quelque chose avait changé, le regard des autres : Ils étaient longs, permanents et inquisiteurs, alors qu'avant personne ne me regardait.

La deuxième chose qui avait changé était une présence à côté de moi, celle de Lily. Cette fille, qui, de toute sa vie, s'était toujours assise au premier rang, les cheveux impeccables, un sourire permanent et contagieux collé au visage, la tête haute, regardant et écoutant le prof ; cette fille, était assise à côté de moi, au dernier rang, les yeux gonflés, les cheveux emmêlés, la tête basse, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était sortie de l'infirmerie dans cet état là ?

Après deux minutes de silence de la part de toute la classe (le temps que tout le monde comprenne que Lily s'était assise là), Elle leva la tête vers moi ; Sa figure était pire que ce que j'avais entrevu : Ses cernes noirs violacées contrastaient avec sa peau pâle qui luisait étrangement. On ne distinguait plus ses iris et les coins de sa bouche pendaient lamentablement vers le bas. Son nez rouge jurait avec ses cheveux roux.

Lily nous quittais petit à petit et nous ne pouvions rien faire, enfin presque. Je savais que la seule façon de la faire rester en vie était compliqué et qu'il fallait l'aide de Potter. L'erreur n'était pas permise.

Lily me lança un long regard, il disait merci ; merci pour hier, merci de ne rien dire, merci d'être là et merci de comprendre.

« Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur fantôme, n'est pas un mercredi comme les autres. Alors vous me direz ; oui, il est spécial : C'est le premier mercredi de l'année mais en même temps nous aurons cours en commun tout les mercredis donc aujourd'hui n'est pas très spécial. Et bien détrompez-vous, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet qui n'a jamais été abordé depuis des siècles et pour cause, c'était interdit. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Binns avait l'attention de tout le monde, j'avais de la chance. « Qui a entendu parler des Mérazwäls ? » demanda-t-il. J'avais beaucoup de chance. Je levai la main et alors que les élèves me dévisageaient, je pris la parole : « Parler des Mérazwäls n'a pas seulement été interdit dans les lois de la communauté magique sorcière mais elle a été interdite par un serment inviolable qu'un sorcier a fait avec une Mérazwäl au nom de la communauté sorcière. Quiconque le brisera sera maudit pour l'éternité. » Binns me dévisagea et dit, plus pour lui-même, « ça expliquerait bien des choses ».

Puis, me regardant étrangement, il déclara : « Vous semblez bien connaître ce sujet, c'est vous qui ferez le cours aujourd'hui. » Je souris, me leva et demanda : « Vous voulez donc que je sois maudite pour l'éternité ? » Il répondit : « Vous ne serez pas maudite, et vous le savez ».

Alors, je m'assis sur le bureau e je commençai :

« Les sorciers sont, depuis des siècles, persuadés qu'ils sont supérieur aux créatures de ce monde or, ils ne le sont pas. En effet, ils existent d'autres monde d'on vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence et dans ceux-ci, beaucoup de créatures sont supérieurs aux sorciers. Mais les Mérazwäls sont supérieures à tous les êtres vivants de ce monde et des autres…. »

_Alors verdict ?_


	7. Chapter 7: Elles arrivent demain

_Voila la 2__e__ partie du chapitre promis, que j'ai travaillé et retravaillé. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me demender je glisserai la répo,se dans le prochain chapitre, qui est presque terminé… Autre chose, bien que je site d'autres mondes qui proviennent d'Eragon, du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Narnia, cette fic n'est pas un mix de plusieurs livres seulement ma version de la septième année des maraudeurs à poudlard. La plupart des persos appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf des persos inventés par moi._

« Mais avant de vous parler des Mérazwäls, je vais vous parler des mondes; il y en a sept :

Celui des lois moldus

Celui des lois sorcières

Celui des lois marines

Celui des lois narniennes

Celui des lois anciennes

Celui des lois du milieu

Celui de LA LOI

Le monde des lois moldus est appelé **Bleuïa Paema**, en d'autre thermes : planète bleue. Il est peuplé d'hommes et de femmes sans pouvoirs magiques (sauf exeptions) ainsi que de créatures non-magiques, aucune exeption.

Le **Bleïa Paema** est cependant parsemé, par moments, de magie; En raison de la cohabitation étroite avec le monde des lois sorcières. Celui-ci est appelé **Dermia-razwäl Miora**, ce qui signifie: monde des demi-magiques »

_Un ensemble de protestations se fit entendre mais d'un simple geste, ils se turent. Pendus à mes lèvres, ils voulaient savoir la suite; alors, je continuai :_

« Le **Dermia-razwäl Miora** est peuplés d'humains aux pouvoirs magiques, mais ces humains appelés sorciers et sorcières ont besoin de baguettes magiques pour utiliser la magie. Cette pratique d'utiliser une baguette a commencée à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard. Avant, les habitants de ce monde faisait de la magie sans baguettes mais c'était très dur et il fallait des années avant de maitriser un sortilège tel que le stupéfix.

Le **Dermia-razwäl Miora **est également peuplé de créatures magiques ; quelques-unes sont dignes d'intérêt, notament les elfes de maison. Peu de sorciers le savent, mais les elfes servent les sorciers de leur propre gré, du moins leurs ancètres les servaient de leur propre gré. C'est le chatiment qu'ils ont choisis. Non, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils devaient avoir un chatiment; je ne vous répondrais pas ; du moins, pour le moment.

Les centaures sont également dignes d'intérêt. Ils viennent du monde des lois narniennes dont ils sont partis, après de trop lourdes pertes. Ces créatures étaient très apréciées là-bas et tout le monde leur témoignaient un grand respect; respect qui leur manque aujourd'hui.

Mais les créatures les plus intéressantes sont les ôbé. »

_Un frisson parcouru la salle, tous se souvenaient que trop bien des histoires qu'on leur racontait lorsque ils étaient plus jeunes._

« En effet, ces crétures vils et cruels ensorcelaient les passants avec leur beauté sans équivoque et leur charme fascinant, dans le but de les manger. Ils étaient en guerres contre les naïades. Ces déesses des eaux faisaient la même chose qu'eux, seulement ils étaient dans les forèts et elles étaient sur les plages.

On les confondait souvent avec les sirènes mais celles-ci ensorcelent les marins avec leurs chants et non avec leurs… atoûts physiques. (Lol) Cependant, depuis la disparition de leurs chefs respectifs Maredsou pour les ôbé et Arïe pour les naïades, ils sont repartis chacun de leur côté et on ne les a jamais revus.

Les grâces marines sont retournées vivre dans leur monde, cet à dire le monde des lois marines appelé **Bleuïa Centeräl**, ce qui veut dire le centre bleu. Il est peuplé de naïades, de tritons et de sirènes. Sa capitale est Atlantis et il est gouverné par une reine immortelle pendant 500ans, choisie par la Mérazwäl qui protège ce monde.

Le seul autre monde qui est protégé par une Mérazwäl est le monde des lois narniennes, appelé **Narnia **ce qui ne signifie rien! Il est donc protégé par une Mérazwäl par l'intermédiaire de son lion, Aslan. **Narnia** est peuplé de Narniens, c'est-à-dire d'animaux parlants antiques ou récents, d'humains, de centaures, d'arbres parlants et de nains.

Les nains peuplent aussi d'autres mondes: le monde des lois anciennes, appelé **Agalaésia** en d'autres thermes, la terre des dragons; et le monde des lois du milieu, appelé **Middzwär Tria Laésia****, **ce qui se traduit par: la terre du milieu des trois. On abrège par **Middlaésia**: la terre du milieu. Ces deux mondes sont peuplés d'humains, de nains et d'elfes (des vrais). Mais en **Agalaésia**, il y a également des dragons. Et en Middlaésia, il y a des orcs (plus beaucoup mais…) et des hobbits.

Si le nom **Middzwär Tria Laésia **signifie la terre du milieu des trois; c'est qu'il y longtemps, un elfe, un nain et un humain sont parvenu à s'unir _(Nda: pas dans le sens auquel certains pourraient penser) _contre le maître des forces du mal : Sauron.»

_Tout les élèves me regardaient, oubliants de respirer. Et souriante, je continuai:_

« Le dernier monde, celui de LA LOI est appelé **Polaria Veïa, **traduit mot à mot, cela donne le vœu polaire donc par extension, l'étoile polaire. Les créatures qui y vivent sont supérieurs à n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. On les nomme les Mérazwäls. Elles sont d'une beauté sans pareil, d'un charme fou, d'une grâce envoutante, d'un éclat stupéfiant… Chacun de leurs gestes n'est qu'ensorcelement, attirance et fascination. Elles sont au nombre de cinq et l'une d'elle est la reine. Les autres lui doivent obéissance dans beaucoup de cas. Quand elles le décident, elles passent leurs pouvoirs à cinq filles qu'elles ont choisis, avec soin, pour successeur. C'est une lourde charge que d'être Mérazwäl, une très lourde charge. Mais les Mérazwäls ne peuvent mourir pendant le temps où elles le sont. Leurs pouvoirs sont supérieurs à ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et je ne doute pas que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination. D'une seule pensée, ce monde n'est plus… D'une seule pensée, aucun monde n'est.»

_La sonnerie retentit alors que je terminai ma phrase, le cours était fini. Je n'avais pas terminé de dire tout ce que je voulais dire mais j'en avais dit une bonne partie. C'est donc tranquilement que j'attrapais mes affaires et que je quittais le cours sous les yeux ébahis des septièmes années, bizarrement silencieux. Et oui, c'était beaucoup d'un coup pour eux mais je n'avais pas le choix, ils fallaient qu'ils sachent. C'est en me dirigeant vers mon prochain cours que je me souvins de quelque chose, elles arrivaient demain._

_Alors ? Verdict ? Je mérite un Troll ? Un A ? Un Optimal ?_


	8. Chapter 8: Nos animagi

J'arrivai en Métamorphose la première; puis m'asseyant à ma place habituelle, je posai ma tête sur le bureau et, attendant les autres, j'essayais de me souvenir d'elles

_**Donc, voila le chapitre promis, court mais très rapproché du précédent. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le fait qu'il soit court ! le prochain arrive normalement dans la semaine avec plus d'informations sur mon héroïne et sur Lily !!**_

_**Voila, bonne lecture !!**_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

J'arrivai en Métamorphose la première; puis m'asseyant à ma place habituelle, je posai ma tête sur le bureau et, attendant les autres, j'essayais de me souvenir d'elles.

Au bout de quelques instants, des images me revinrent et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage pendant qu'une larme perlait sur le bout de mes cils. 7ans que je ne les avais pas revu, 7ans…

Nous avions 14 ans à l'époque, et bien qu'insouciante, la dure réalité de la vie nous rattrapait. Ma mission, nous avait séparées. Eden était repartit d'où elle venait, je m'étais inscrite à Poudlard en première année et Constance ainsi qu'Alix n'avait pas compris, comment pouvaient-elle comprendre ?

Depuis, aucune nouvelle d'elles… Mais comment voulez vous avoir des nouvelles de filles qui, à l'époque où vous êtes, ne sont pas encore née? Malgré toute ma peine, j'avais mené le début de ma mission à bien et, j'avais gardé espoir de les revoir un jour. Un souhait qui se réaliserait demain.

J'étais heureuse de pouvoir les revoir. La timidité incessante de la suave Constance, l'humour incorrigible de l'irrécupérable Alix et la sensualité des gestes de la belle Egyptienne m'avaient manqué.

Eden irait sans l'ombre d'un doute à Serpentard, alors que le blonde Constance irait naturellement à Serdaigle et que la troisième se retrouverait à Griffondor.

Tellement différentes et pourtant tellement similaires. Une Poussoufle, Une Serdaigle, Une Gryffondore et Une Serpentarde; trois blondes, une noiraude; 4 filles pour changer le futur, ou peut être juste pour le réaliser.

Mais le brouhaha causé par mes camarades m'enleva du fond de mes pensées, et je réalisais que je ne les reverrais que demain. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, demain en était un autre. Il ne servait à rien de se remémorer le passé (qui était en fait, ironiquement, le futur).

Notre cher professeur de Métamorphose entra dans la classe. Aussitôt les chuchotements cessèrent, malheureusement il n'en fut pas de même pour les regards inquisiteurs des Gryffondors avec qui nous avions cours en commun pour les deux heures suivantes de Métamorphose. Si ces regards me semblaient trop longs auparavant, ceux-là étaient non seulement longs, permanents et inquisiteurs mais aussi agaçant, surpris, déplaisant et confondu…

La directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, toussota légèrement afin d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Puis, elle dit d'une voix forte : «

_« Le cours d'aujourd'hui portent sur les transformations animagi. Suite à la récente monté en force d'un certain mage noir, le ministère à décidée que les élèves le désirant pourrait apprendre à devenir des animagi. D'après de récente étude, être un animagus (lorsque que l'on est sous sa forme animale) permet de ne pas être « contaminé » par les morsures de vampires, loups-garous… Mais également de ne pas « perdre » toutes ses pensées heureuses en présence de détraqueurs. Pendant cette première heure, nous apprendrons les caractéristiques peu communes des animagi et pendant la deuxième heure, ceux qui le souhaitent, pourront boire d'une potion récente très spécial leur permettant de devenir sans aucun problème majeur des animagi. Mais sachez que pendant plus de trois ans, vos transformations seront douloureuses, très douloureuses la première année. Sachez aussi qu'il est très dur d'être un animagus et qu'il faut être sûr d'avoir la force physique nécessaire avant de boire cette potion. Vous passerez donc un test en deux parties : première partie pour savoir si vous avez la force nécessaire, deuxième partie pour savoir en quoi vous vos transformerez. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?_

Et c'est ainsi que l'on apprit pendant une heure des choses que je savais déjà tout comme quatre personnes se trouvant pas si loin de moi.

La deuxième heure fut beaucoup plus fructueuse, la majorité m'avait mis moi et mon cours de toute à l'heure dans un coin de leur tête, et pour cause: tous les élèves étaient impatients de passer la première partie du test qui se révéla trop assidue pour eux et au final, il ne restait que moi, Lily et sa meilleure amie Alice ainsi qu'un Poussoufle nommée Amos. A la grande surprise de tous (sauf de moi et peut être aussi de Evans et Prewett), les maraudeurs refusèrent de passer le test. Mais, comme il était populaire, personne ne fit de remarques…

Avant que nous procédions à la deuxième partie du test, notre bien-aimée professeur crut bon d'ajouter qu'il se pouvait que nous ne nous transformions pas en animal, mais en quelque chose de vivant. Cette remarque stupéfia bon nombre des élèves, moi compris.

Puis elle demanda aux « finalistes » de se présenter un à un devant elle afin qu'elle nous lance le sortilège adéquat. Alice se présenta la première et là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, un magnifique chat apparu, enfin une magnifique chatte. On retrouvait les yeux bleus innocents d'Alice, et son air angélique et timide. Elle était noire avec une oreille blanche. Elle miaula craintivement et vient se frotter contre les jambes de Franck qui, ne bougeait plus, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Puis elle revint au centre de la pièce et se retransforma en Alice. Mcdonagall lui donna une potion qu'elle but d'un trait non sans une grimace. Alice Prewett était une animagus déclarée.

Ce fut au tour d'Amos qui se transforma en chien (un bouledogue).

Puis ce fut au tour de Lily. Alors qu'elle avançait, un Poussoufle se leva et dit: 10 gallions que c'est un tigre, puis voyant que personne ne voulait parier, il se rassit, déçu. Alors, je m'exclamai sous le regard surpris de Potter et de Black et amusé de Lupin« j'accepte, je parie pour une biche ».

La préfète s'avança puis, sous les yeux éberlués de la classe, se transforma en une majestueuse biche. Ses yeux verts tristes lui donnaient un regard envoûtant. La blancheur de sa peau était pure, suave, sensible, fine et délectable.

Ses cornes semblaient avoir été sculptées dans une pierre rousse raffinée.

Puis elle se retransforma en l'humaine triste et frêle qu'elle était. James semblait être perdu dans un songe plutôt agréable et Black avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je les sortis de leur transe en m'exclamant au Poussoufle « tu me dois 10 gallions » !

Notre cher professeur me fit un signe et je m'avançai tout en me demandant si je n'avais pas fait une bêtise. En quoi allai-je me transformer ? Surement pas en animal, alors en quoi donc ?

La réponse me vint d'elle-même, lorsque, recevant le sortilège je me retrouvai en…

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_**Alors ? Bien ? Très Bien ? Carrément nul ? A lancer des citrouilles ?**_


	9. Chapter 9:

ME REVOILÀ après 4-5 mois d'absence… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres et me répand en excuse devant la TERRIBLE nouvelle que je suis sur le point d'annoncer :

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

O

O

O

O

Suspens…

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

J'abandonne cette fic ou plutôt je REECRIS la même mais légèrement différemment. Je ne posterai le premier chapitre que lorsque l'histoire sera entièrement écrite et je vous promets mes chapitres SONT plus LONGS !!!

Voila , gros bizou et à bientôt j'espère…

Madeleine

PS : je vous pris d'excuser mon humour de m*****, je suis crevée !


	10. Chapter 10: par une belle soirée d'hiver

Voilà la fin de How it began:

On ne distinguait pas de différences entre routes et trottoirs tant le sol était recouvert de neige. Des flocons tombaient, ça et là, et le village fait de bois avait un certain charme. On eut dit un petit village comme les autres, endormi sous la neige et attendant Noël de la même façon qu'un prisonnier attend un cadeau, une fleur, le pardon.

Un grand homme apparut, enveloppé dans un large manteau gris, sale, déchiré.

Il marchait doucement, une certaine tristesse habitant sa démarche bien trop lente pour son imposante carrure. De loin, il retenait l'attention par son immense silhouette. Et de près, par son visage creusé par les larmes et ses cernes noires et gonflées. Il étonnait les passants par ses épaules voutées et son air vulnérable. Ses yeux miels en effet criait une douleur qu'on ne peut ignorer.

Les enfants le dévisageaient sur son passage avec une compassion des plus surprenante, comme s'ils connaissaient l'origine de la peine du grand homme. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grisâtre, étaient ceux d'un jeune garçon qui a grandi trop vite et dont seuls les petits se souviennent.

Rémus –c'était son nom-, que la gaieté froide de l'hiver n'atteignait pas, soupirait. Si les passants savaient ce qu'avaient vécu les habitants de Godric Hollows. Tous ces morts, ces luttes et ce sang que le ciel venait recouvrir par la nuit. Tout cet orgueil et cette honte que la terre s'efforçait de cacher par la neige.

Il ne voyait ni les derniers rayons de soleil qui frappaient inutilement certains toits, ni la petite fille à l'écharpe rouge qui construisait avec calme un bonhomme de neige. Il ne voyait pas les grandes stalactites qui pendaient royalement du toit; il n'entendait pas les rires des adultes et les cloches qui sonnaient, les cantiques de Noël chantés par les enfants. Il marchait, sans se préoccuper des regards, sur la plus grande route du village et ne sentait pas la brise légère et froide.

Seul au milieu d'une foule qui le dévisageait, il ressassait tant de choses à présent perdues sous une couche de glace. Tant de secrets et de trahisons. Ce bonheur perdu et ces morts trop pleurés.

Emporté par le flot de ses pensées, il ne vit pas s'approcher une toute petite fille portant une écharpe rouge. Du haut de ses un mètre, elle le contemplait, la bouche en cœur. Elle tira sur le bas de son manteau miteux. Surpris, Rémus baissa la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent l'éclat malicieux de ceux de la gamine.

Il vit bleu, tendresse, il vit vert, espoir, il vit gris, pardon. Elle sourit, il se souvint: C'était loin, c'était beau. Combien de fois s'était il perdu dans ces grands yeux bleus, cet océan de sentiments? Il ne les comptait plus. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, c'était elle n'est ce pas? C'était ses yeux, son sourire et sa tendresse. C'était son espoir, sa fleur? Elle était revenue, elle était là.

N'est ce pas?

Mais la gamine se colla à lui -sa tête arrivait à peine aux hanches du grand garçon- et lui souhaitant "Joyeux Noël" de cette voix enfantine qu'ont seuls les tout petits, elle s'écarta et disparut.

Le temps s'arrêta, où était-elle?

Rémus la chercha des yeux. A droite. A gauche. Personne.

Puis, d'un coup, comme ça, il sentit se glisser en lui cette joie caractéristique des fêtes et découvrit les trésors qu'apporte l'hiver et qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il lui semblait que les rires de ces défunts amis résonnaient, portés par les cloches, que leur sourire se trouvaient dans les rares flocons qui virevoltaient, que leur amour lui chatouillait le visage tout comme le soleil s'y appliquait dans ses derniers instants. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et contempla l'étoile polaire que l'on apercevait déjà. Il sourit sous le regard bleu, vert et gris de la reine des étoiles, cet l'enfant de tendresse et d'espoir, alors que flottait dans la nuit une écharpe rouge.

Bon Week-End! :)


End file.
